Schlachtfeld der Gefühle
by Chaosbande
Summary: Das 5 Schuljahr ist angebrochen. Nicht nur das die Medien nerven,nein. Ebenfalls weigert sich die Bevölkerung an die Auferstehung Voldemorts zu glauben. Dann ist da auch noch Umbridge mit ihrer Blutfeder und Gefühle die nicht sein dürfen, zu all den anderen Problemen. Vom gesprächigen ganz "Kopfgast" abgesehen ... [SLASH]
1. Chapter 1

**Prolog:**

'Die Hoffnung ist verbrannt, nur noch Ruinen.

Wir haben uns verrannt, überall Minen.

Wo alle unser Ziele in Trümmern liegen, auf dem Schlachtfeld der Gefühle ruhen wir in Frieden.'

Woher und warum ihm diese Worte gerade jetzt in den Sinn kamen, wusste Harry nicht. Letztendlich war es auch vollkommen egal.

Regungslos stand er mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem Astronomieturm. Erstaunlicherweise einer der wenigen Orte, der noch im Urzustand war. So wie er ihn kannte und mochte.

Vor wenigen Minuten war er aus dem Büro des Direktors hier her geflüchtet, mit dem dringenden Wunsch nach frischer Luft. Vor wenigen Minuten, und doch einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, war er aus dem Denkarium und damit Snapes Erinnerung entstiegen.

Seit dem spürte er … nichts. Vielleicht Kälte, die sich in seinem Inneren ausbreitete. Die seinen Schmerz, seine Wut, Trauer und verzweifelte Hoffnung einfror. Nur Ratlosigkeit und Leere überließ. Erneut zog der Anblick Snapes beim und nach dem Angriff Naginis auf und Harry öffnete beinahe panisch die Augen.

Nein! Er durfte jetzt nicht daran denken! Er musste … ja, was musste er eigentlich? Wollte er noch, was er tun musste? Was hatte er noch mal genau geplant?

Mit leerem Blick musterte er die Umgebung.

Der leicht silberne Schimmer des gefallenen Schutzschildes um Hogwarts, Leute die hektisch hin und her rannten um ihn aufrecht zu erhalten, Zauber mit bunten Lichtern die die Nacht erhellten. Die Luft war geschwängert mit Rauch, wütenden, traurigen, provozierenden und euphorischen Rufen.

Doch er wusste, dies war nichts zu dem was kommen würde, wenn das Ultimatum abgelaufen war. Ein Ultimatum, das Voldemort ihm in einem komischen Akt der 'Gnade' gegeben hatte. So lange hielt er seine Leute zurück. Harry, gegen das Leben aller anderen.

Ein Auflachen nicht unterdrücken könnend, richtete er seinen Blick auf den Verbotenen Wald. Irgendwo dort versteckte sich sein Feind. Wann genau hatte es eigentlich begonnen, dass sie wieder so erbitterten Feinde wurden? Er musste es beenden. Viel zu lange ging das Ganze schon. Viel zu viele waren schon gestorben in diesem Krieg. Ein Krieg, der doch eigentlich nur zwischen Voldemort und ihm tobte. Entschlossen wand er sich um und ging, immer mehrere Stufen auf einmal nehmend, die Treppe runter.

Immer wieder musste er sich seinen Weg frei sprengen. Er schickte Ganzkörperklammer-, Entwaffnungs-, Vereisungszauber und so viele weitere ab.

Je weiter er nach unten gelangte, desto größer wurden die Schäden. Große Gesteinsbrocken lagen vermischt mit Leichen im Weg herum. Die rote Farbe des Blutes dazwischen gab dem ganzen schon beinahe einen komischen Hauch von Kunst.

"Harry!", erschall es keuchend hinter ihm und der Angesprochene erkannte die angestrengte Stimme Hermines. Eilig drehte er sich um, ließ einen Gefolgsmann Voldemorts dabei erstarren, der ihr gerade einen Zauber in den Rücken jagen wollte und rannte zu ihr.

"Hermine, geht es dir gut?"

Schnaubend fuhr sich seine beste Freundin durch die Haare; strich sich eine lockige Strähne hinter die Ohren. "Ich lebe."

Musternd ließ er seinen Blick über sie schweifen, heilte einige kleineren Verletzungen und wischte ihr liebevoll Blut von der Wange. Ja, Hermine lebte. Immerhin eine seiner Vertrauten und er würde dafür sorgen, dass das so blieb.

"Hast du … also ist alles geschafft? Wo ist Sn … Severus?"

Ein großer Kloß bildete sich in seinem Hals, schnitt ihm die Worte ab. Eilig schloss er die Augen und kniff sich in die Nasenwurzel um die erneut auftauchenden Bilder zu verdrängen.

Unfähig ein Wort zu sagen, nickte er bloß. Mit Tränen nassen Augen sah er sie an und schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf.

Umgehend befand er sich in einer schraubstockartigen Umarmung wieder. Hörte wie Hermine beteuerte wie Leid ihr alles tun würde.

In dem Moment war Harry froh, dass er nonverbal eine Schutzkapsel um sie beide erschaffen hatte. Zwei kleine 'Lichter' Voldemorts wollten diesen Moment doch tatsächlich nutzen, um sie umzubringen. Doch so gingen ihre Avada nur gespiegelt zu ihnen zurück. Zwei weitere Leichen, die indirekt auf sein Konto gingen.

Sanft löste er Hermines Umarmung und blickte ihr in die Augen. Legte alle Entschlossenheit in seinen Blick. "Ich gehe jetzt …"

Hermines Verwirrung über diese Worte ausnutzend, verließ er die Schutzkapsel und sorgte eilig dafür, dass sie ihm weder folgen, noch seine Planung innerhalb der nächsten Minuten an jemanden Ausplaudern konnte. So hatte er die Kapsel dahingehend verändert, das weder jemand rein noch raus kam. Hermine war sicher und konnte ihn nicht aufhalten.

"Pass auf dich auf. Ich hab dich lieb.", sagte er noch in Richtung der tobenden und weinenden Hermine, ehe er sich umdrehte und die Ausgangstür ansteuerte. Dort zog er sich seinen Tarnumhang über, denn niemand sollte ihn sehen. Sei es um ein Aufhalten durch seine Freunde oder um eine vorzeitige Gefangennahme durch Voldemort Häscher zu verhindern.

"Harry Potter. Du bist nicht erschienen und das Ultimatum ist abgelaufen. Jetzt werde ich nichts und niemanden mehr zurückhalten.", erschall in diesem Moment die magisch verstärkte Stimme Voldemorts. Im selben Moment erklang lautes, wildes und irres Kampfgeschrei, als die Gegner mit voller Kraft auf das Hogwartsgelände eindrangen.

Genervt sprang Harry ins Freie.

"Ja mein Gott, ich bin doch unterwegs. Muss der Kerl denn immer so melodramatisch sein", meckerte er leise, während er sich seinen Weg durch die Kämpfenden bahnte. Er sah wie Ron, Rücken an Rücken mit seinem Bruder Percy, kämpfte. Er sah Neville, der wie ein Berserker mit dem Schwert um sich schlug. Er sah so viele Bekannte und Unbekannte und doch ließ er sie hinter sich.

Sein einziges Ziel war Tom. Um dessen Wahn aufzuhalten und unschuldige Leben zu beschützen. Würde der Ältere erneut auf ihn hören? Würde er ihn töten?

Bei diesem Gedanken zuckte er mit den Schultern. Was machte es schon? Dann war er wieder bei den Menschen die er liebte und die ihn liebten. Sein Herz zog sich zusammen, als ihm wieder einmal bewusst wurde, wen er alles verloren hatte. Harry glaubte beinahe es würde implodieren, so groß war der Schmerz.

Der Einzige, der ihm Erlösung verschaffen konnte war in diesem Wald, den er nun durchstreifte: Tom Vorlost Riddle. Der Mensch, von dem er dachte, ihm trauen zu können.

'Ich hab nichts zu verlieren.

Ein neuer Tag wird mich führen und bewegt mich langsam an einen neuen Anfang.

Meine Seele schreit auf, doch ich laufe durch den Rauch.'

[Songtext: Nightcore - Vorbei]


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 1:**

Entschlossen durchquerte der-Junge-der-überlebt den Wald, um das mit dem 'überlebt' erneut auf die Probe zu stellen.  
Ob er wohl all seine Liebsten wiedersehen würde? Wahrscheinlich in einer dieser klischeehaften Rückblenden, die man im Augenblick des Todes hatte. Nun er würde es ja bald wissen. Obwohl … er hatte ja jetzt eh nichts besseres zu tun, als durch die Botanik zulaufen um sich von Tom letztendlich umbringen zulassen. Da konnte er auch noch mal genau der Frage auf den Grund gehen, WANN das 'alles' überhaupt begannen hatte und WANN den Bach runtergegangen war.  
Nun, die Anfangsphase war wohl in seinem fünften Jahr eingetreten, als Umbridge die Schule terrorisierte und seine eigenen Gefühle Amok liefen. Als er sich wie auf einem emotionalen Kriegsschauplatz fühlte und ihn die neuen Gegebenheiten nur so überfluteten; ihn zu zerreißen drohten.

Missmutig stampfte Harry durch die Schule. Die Sonne war inzwischen untergegangen, sein Kopf dröhnte und seine Hand brannte wie die Hölle. Womit hatte er das eigentlich alles verdient? Wo war Dumbledore, wenn man ihn mal brauchte? Wie gerne würde er jetzt eine der nichtssagenden Aussagen von diesem hören. Worte, die keinen Sinn ergaben. Nicht jetzt, vielleicht in einigen Jahren, aber nicht jetzt und doch gaben sie … Hoffnung?

Harrys Laune verschlechterte sich weiter und er merkte nicht, wie die wenigen Geister, die ihm auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum begegneten, durch Wände und Türen auswichen.

Warum tat er sich das hier eigentlich an? Warum war er es, der angeblich log? Warum machten die ach so klugen Erwachsenen denn nicht die Augen auf? Warum stellten sie sich nicht der Wahrheit und begannen zurück zu schlagen? Warum … nein! Nicht weiter drüber nachdenken, schalt er sich selbst und und schüttelte energisch den Kopf. Er hatte bisher nur drei Erwachsene kennengelernt, die wirklich ohne Angst und Feigheit zu sein schienen, oder diese wenigstens nicht durch ihn ausbügeln ließen.

Remus, Sirius und Professor Snape.

Der Werwolf, der immer ein offenes Ohr für ihn hatte. Ihm so viel über seine Eltern erzählte und ihm so viel geholfen hatte.

Sein Pate, auf den er viel zu lange verzichten musste.

Und der Tränkemeister der oftmals so streng und parteiisch war, dass Harry am liebsten den Kopf auf den Tisch, oder wahlweise auch gegen eine Wand, geschlagen hätte. Doch auf der anderen Seite … konnte Harry sich nicht erklären, warum er dem Professor vertraute. War es, weil dieser trotz allem keinen Hehl aus seiner Abneigung machte?

Auch das war eine Frage, die er mit einem Kopfschütteln verbannte. Eine weitere Frage auf die er niemals eine Antwort bekommen würde.

Vor dem schlafenden Portrait des Gemeinschaftsraumes der Gryffindors, überprüfte er den Sitz von Verband und Illusion um seine Hand. In diese Sache würde er niemanden mit reinziehen.

Niemand sollte sehen, was Umbridge mit ihm tat. Wozu war er Harry Potter, wenn er es nicht schaffte mit einem einfachen Illusions- und Rüstungszauber die Entdeckung von Verletzungen zu vermeide?! Dies waren zwei der ersten Zauber gewesen, die er sich selber beigebracht und es bisher nie bereut hatte.

"Entschuldigung …", versuchte er die Aufmerksamkeit des Portraits zu erlangen. Die Fette Dame schreckte aus dem Schlaf und begann ihn anzukeifen, was er um diese Zeit noch draußen zu suchen hätte. Dass sie ihn zur Strafe auf dem Flur lassen und Minerva ihm das Fell über die Ohren ziehen sollte.

"Jaja", gab er nur genervt zurück und murmelte "Mimbulus Mimbeltonia", woraufhin das Portrait zur Seite schwang, nicht ohne noch weiter zu schimpfen und Harry war sich sicher, so etwas wie 'Ungezogener Bengel' und 'Ganz der Vater' zu hören.

Warum waren nur immer wieder alle der Meinung, dass er wie sein Vater war?

Leise schlich er in seinen Schlafraum, entkleidete sich und nach mehreren nonverbalen Zaubern, lag er sauber und eingekleidet mit einem Pyjama, in seinem Bett. Der Stillezauber würde verhindern, dass seine Zimmergenossen aufwachten, sollte er erneut einen Albtraum haben.

Mit hinter dem Kopf verschränkten Händen lag er in seinem Bett und beobachtete die Sterne die Dobby ihm an die Decke seines Himmelbettes gezaubert hatte. Der gute, liebe Elf, den er einfach nicht davon überzeugen konnte ihn nicht mit "Master" anzusprechen. Dobby hatte ihm diesen magischen Sternenhimmel gezaubert, nachdem er Harry eines Morgens auf der Fensterbank gefunden hatte. Als Harry gestanden hatte beim Sterne gucken eingeschlafen zu sein, hatte der kleine Hauself sich sofort daran gemacht, die Sterne 'zu Harry zu bringen'. Schließlich könne es nicht sein, dass der kleine Master sich eine Erkältung holte.

Schmunzelnd stellte Harry fest, das Dobby ihm trotz allem inzwischen wirklich ans Herz gewachsen war.

Heute war Freitag und damit Wochenende. Ob Dobby ihm wohl …

"Och neeee", jammerte er und legte die Hände auf sein Gesicht, als ihm die Bedeutung dessen bewusst wurde.

Heute war Freitag und somit morgen Samstag, was wiederum bedeutete, dass er morgen wieder zum Okklumentikunterricht bei Professor Snape musste.

"Ich will niiiicht", maulte er und strampelte wie ein Kleinkind mit den Beinen.

Allein der Gedanke daran ließ die Kopfschmerzen rasant ansteigen, bis er glaubte sein Kopf würde platzen. Und doch war dieser Schmerz nichts im Vergleich dazu was er empfand, wenn Snape erneut in seinen Geist eindrang und er verbissen dagegen ankämpfte.

"Warum …?", fragte er in die Dunkelheit. Wieder eine Frage, die er nie zufriedenstellend beantwortet bekommen würde. Warum wollten die Anderen nur so verbissen, dass die Verbindung zu Voldemort gekappt wurde? Allen voran Dumbledore? War es nicht gerade diese Verbindung gewesen, die Mr. Weasley das Leben gerettet hatte? Sah denn niemand außer ihm den Nutzen? Sah denn niemand dass er nur lernen musste die Wahrheit zu erkennen?

Wieder einmal kniff er sich in die Nasenwurzel und versuchte ruhig zu atmen. Dauernd wollten ihn alle im Kampf gegen Voldemort benutzen. Und nun, wo er nützlich sein konnte, wollten die Erwachsenen es verhindern. Konnten die sich vielleicht mal entscheiden?

Nein, so wurde das nichts mit schlafen. Frustriert schnaubend nahm er sich seine Bettdecke und steuerte das Fenster an, das bis zum Boden reichte. Weiche Kissen waren dort positioniert. In seine Decke eingemummelt, lehnte er seinen Kopf an das kühle Glas, beobachte ausdruckslos die Welt unterhalb des Turms. Dunkelheit, von der sich der Verbotene Wald schwarz abhob und in der Ferne der Schwarze See silbern glänzte im Licht des Mondes.

Bald war Vollmond. Wie es Remus wohl ging? War er bei Sirius und trieben die beiden Kreacher in den Wahnsinn? Oder anders gesagt, hielt Remus seinen Paten von Dummheiten ab?

Der Gedanke an die beiden beruhigte ihn genug und mit neuer Entschlossenheit schwor er es sich selbst: Bis zum nächsten Vollmond würde er sein 'Geheimprojekt' abschließen. Entgegen aller Meinungen erfolgreich, solange ihn niemand dabei erwischen würde.

Niemand würde davon erfahren und erst recht nicht Snape!

Ja, dieser Grund war gut genug, um alles beim Okklumentikunterricht zu geben. Er würde es der schmierigen Kerkerfledermaus schon zeigen!

Kurz bevor er endgültig ins Reich der Träume abdriftete, vernahm er eine leise Stimme.

"Potter…"

Mit geschlossenen Augen wedelte er mit der Hand in der Luft, um die Stimme zu vertreiben.

"Potter, schläfst du?", wollte die Stimme in seinem Kopf wissen. "Hmpf", war Harrys Reaktion. Ehe er träge zurückfragte: "Warum hast du nur so abartig gute Laune um diese Zeit?"

Das leise Lachen ließ eine Gänsehaut über seinen Rücken wandern.

"Anstrengenden Tag gehabt?"

"Als wenn es dich interessieren würde. Hau ab, lass mich in Ruhe. Der Tag war nervig genug!", schnauzte er mental und begann eine Blumenwiese in seinen Gedanken zu kreieren.

"Junge, ich sehe du lernst dazu.", gab die Stimme ohne jegliche Bewunderung über die Wiese zurück. "Was war denn so schlimm?"

Ein fieses Lächeln umspielte Harrys Lippen. "Ich zeig es dir …", und damit erinnerte er sich an seine Zeit in Umbridges Büro. All das Rosa, Pink, Kitsch und die Kätzchen …

Das Würgen, das er jetzt in seinem Kopf hörte, ließ ihn leise kichern. Hielt jedoch sofort inne, als Ron sich in seinem Bett zu rühren begann. Schnell änderte er den Schweigezauber vom Bett zu seiner jetzigen Position.

"Und tschüss, Tom", flüsterte er mental und ließ eine Armee aus Plüsch, Kitsch und Kätzchen um seine Gedanken entstehen. Zufrieden Ruhe vor diesem zu haben in dieser Nacht, driftete er wieder in den Schlaf ab.

Ja, das Problem war nicht die Okklumentik an sich. Voldemort bekam er immer besser aus seinen Gedanken verbannt. Nur bei seinem elendigen Professor wollte dies einfach nicht funktionieren! Mehr als frustrierend.

Langsam erwachte Harry aus seinem Traum. Ob er wollte oder nicht, das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden und das Licht der Morgensonne trieben ihn immer mehr in die reale Welt zurück. Dabei wollte er nichts mehr, als weiter zu träumen.

Im Traum war er mit Sirius und Remus im Haus am Grimmaulds Place und hatte Spaß. Die Älteren hatten ihn immer neue Anekdoten aus ihrer Schulzeit erzählt. Nebenbei hatten sie 'Snape explodiert' gespielt.

Wie sie die Lehrer zur Verzweiflung getrieben hatten und auch wie sein Vater anfangs immer wieder eiskalt von seiner Mutter abgewiesen worden war. Doch auch der Traum-Sirius hatte das seltsame Aufblitzen in den Augen nicht verbergen können. Ein Aufblitzen wann immer Harry Beispiele gegeben hatte, dass er eben nicht sein Vater war.

Anfangs, als er Sirius mit Dreizehn kennengelernt hatte, hatte er es nicht verstanden. Er hatte nicht verstanden, wenn das Gesicht seines geliebten Paten düster und verschlossen wurde. Doch diese Zeit war vorbei.

Inzwischen hatte er begriffen, dass Sirius in ihm den Sohn seines Vaters sah. Er sah ihn als James Kopie und nicht als Harry.

Mittlerweile war sich Harry ebenso sicher, dass Sirius mehr als nur Freundschaft für James empfunden hatte. Um so erbitterter kämpfte er darum, dass er einfach nur Harry war und der Andere ihn als diesen wahrnahm. Langsam, ganz langsam, hatte er damit auch Erfolg. Dank der Unterstützung von Remus und trotzdessen das Snape ihm mit Kommentaren wie 'Ganz der Vater' oder 'Wie der Vater, so der Sohn', immer wieder in die Parade fuhr.

Snape … der Grund seiner Kopfschmerzen. Stöhnend öffnete er die Augen und zuckte zurück. Blinzelte, unfähig mehr als eine unscharfe Kontur vor sich zu sehen. Seine Augen waren nicht nur viel zu müde, die Behandlung die er durch seine Verwandten erfahren hatte, hatte nunmal ihre Konsequenzen.

"Master Harry, Sir", quiekte es in diesem Moment und er spürte wie die Brille auf seine Nase schwebte. "Master ist schon wieder auf dem Boden eingeschlafen. Ist Dobbys Sternenhimmel nicht gut genug? Oh Dobby wird …", jammerte Dobby und schnell ergriff Harry den Hauself, bevor dieser frustriert den Kopf gegen die Wand schlagen konnte.

"Dobby, hör auf damit. Es geht mir gut und dein Sternenhimmel ist toll. Beruhig dich, oder die Anderen wachen auf", sprach er leise auf den Elf ein, der langsam seine Gegenwehr einstellte.

"Master ist so freundlich. Will Master hier essen oder unten?", fragte der kleine Elf schließlich.

Nachdem Harry wieder einmal versucht hatte Dobby von dem albernen 'Master' abzubringen, geduscht, angezogen und seinen Zauberstab eingesteckt hatte, war er auf dem Weg runter in die Küche. Es war gerade mal sechs Uhr morgens und er würde die Elfen schon so genug belästigen, wenn er jetzt dort auftauchte. Doch so konnte er sich den Massenauflauf in der großen Halle beim späteren Frühstück sparen und lieber in der Bibliothek stöbern.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 2:**

Der Tag war bisher erstaunlich entspannt verlaufen, auch wenn sein Blick mehr als einmal sehnsüchtig nach draußen gewandert war.

Wie gerne würde er jetzt eine Runde auf dem Besen drehen, doch das war nicht möglich. Die pinke Furie hatte diesen konfisziertund ihn an der Wand angekettet, um zu verhindern, dass er ihn einfach zu sich rief. Als würde er dies noch einmal probieren. Nur zu bewusst waren ihm die Konsequenzen noch die es bei seinem letzten Versuch gab, als er seinen Besen mit einem einfachen 'Accio' zu sich gerufen hatte.

Doch hatten die früheren Misshandlungen seiner Verwandten einmal etwas Gutes gehabt, war ihm doch nicht ein gequälter Laut über die Lippen gedrungen.

Die magische Glühbirne in seiner Nähe flackerte und würde wohl auch bald den Geist aufgeben, so wie die anderen. Er hatte sich in diese düstere Ecke der Bibliothek verzogen und stellte mit finsterem Blick wiedermal fest, wie ähnlich sich die Dursleys und Umbridge doch waren. Wie sie wohl reagieren würden, wenn er das sagen würde?

Nein, das war den Ärger nicht wert. Dafür war der Anblick des puren Entsetzens in den Augen viel zu kurz.

Schnell warf er einen Blick auf die Standuhr, eine magische Version der Kuckucksuhr, die einem zum Beispiel die bevorstehenden Mahlzeiten anzeigte. In diesem Moment sprang sie um auf 'Mittagessen beendet. Abendbrot in vier Stunden'

Schulterzuckend nahm Harry dies zur Kenntnis und heftete seinen Blick wieder auf das Buch über Verwandlungen von Gegenständen in Lebewesen. Er hatte eh keinen Hunger, hatten die Hauselfen ihn doch geradezu gemästet und ihm auch noch ein 'Care Paket' mit verschiedenen Sandwichs und Getränken zubereitet. Initiert natürlich von Dobby und Winky.

"Harry!", erklang es plötzlich quer durch die Bibliothek, was sofort von einem "Ruhe!" durch die Bibliothekarin kommentiert wurde.

Nur Sekunden später ließen sich die Weasley-Zwillinge ihm gegenüber auf die Stühle fallen.

Verwirrt hob Harry seinen Blick und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Was wollten die Beiden denn nun von ihm?

Fred und George hatten wieder einmal nicht schlafen können. Viel zu groß war ihre Wut auf das verdammte Umbridge-Schwein. Die und ihre dämlichen Verbote und ihre Behandlung der Schüler. Vom Unterricht im Fach 'Verteidigung gegen dunkle Künste' mal ganz zu schweigen. Doch das Fass war zum Überlaufen gebracht worden, als diese pinke Pest Harry erneut zum Nachsitzen beordert hatte. Wegen der verdammten Wahrheit! Egal was die Anderen auch sagten, sie glaubten Harry uneingeschränkt. Harry, der ihr Ehrenbruder war, den es zu beschützen galt. Von rächen ganz zu schweigen. Sie hatten Harry still beobachtet, hatten gesehen wie dieser seine Hand schonte und ja, sie waren sich sicher, einen Verband erblickt zu haben. Harry versteckte etwas vor ihnen allen, das stand für sie fest.

So sehr Umbridge ihre Scherze auch verhindern wollte, war doch gerade ihr Verhalten es, die ihre Kreativität ankurbelte. Der Wunsch es ihr so richtig heimzuzahlen, war übermächtig.

Dadurch saßen sie schon um sechs Uhr morgens in einer dunkleren Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraum und tüftelten an ihren Ideen. Als plötzlich Geräusche auf der Treppe zu den Schlafräumen zu hören waren, waren sie verstummt und hatten die Pläne mit einem Zauber verschleiert.

Nach nur wenigen Momenten hatten sie Harry entdeckt, der zielstrebig die Treppe herunterstieg. Der Schwarzhaarige schaute weder nach links oder rechts, während er den Raum durchquerte. Schweigend beobachteten die Beiden, wie Harry das Portrait ein kleines Stück aufschob und hinaus schlüpfte.

Sorgenvoll blickten die Zwillinge sich an. "Schon wieder …", murmelte Fred. "... verschwindet er in der Früh." ergänzte George.

"Ich wette er ist nicht beim Frühstück", sagte Fred und das Nicken seines Zwillings bekräftigte ihn. "Beim Mittagessen bestimmt auch nicht", fügte der andere Zwilling hinzu, spielte gedankenverloren mit einer Feder.

Stumm nickten sie sich zu, festigten ihr Versprechen ein Auge auf Harry zu haben. Vor allem weil ihr schwachsinniger kleiner Bruder wohl wieder einmal auf einem komischen Trip war.

Das letzte Mal, als sie Ron nach Harry gefragt hatten, hatte dieser nur mit den Schultern gezuckt und gemeint 'Der wäre bestimmt wieder irgendwo Ärger machen.'

Und es war genauso gekommen wie vermutet. Harry war weder zum Frühstück, noch beim Mittagessen erschienen. Erst als Fred die Idee hatte Dobby zu fragen, ob er wisse wo dieser sich rumtreibe, hatte ihnen weiter geholfen. Als Rumtreiber ehrenhalber, hatten sie die Küche betreten und erstaunlich schnell Auskunft von dem besorgten Elf erhalten, dass sein Master sich oftmals in der Bibliothek verstecke. Sofort waren sie nach einem Danke verschwunden.

Als sie in der Bibliothek ankamen, waren sie schon fast verzweifelt, doch dann hatte George Harry in einer düsteren Ecke ausgemacht und laut "Harry!" gerufen. Nur einen Augenblick später saß er mit seinem Bruder diesem gegenüber und beide wurden sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue gemustert.

"Wir haben …"

"... dich schon überall gesucht!"

"Was machst du hier …

"... und warum warst du nicht beim Essen?"

"Lernst du etwa am Wochenende?"

"Nicht mal Hermine tut das."

"Willst du …

"... nicht ein wenig Spaß mit uns haben?", plapperten die beiden leise durcheinander.

Es konnte doch nicht angehen, dass Harry hier zwischen all den Büchern versauerte, wo doch draußen strahlender Sonnenschein war!

"Langsam ihr Beiden", kicherte Harry und klappte sein Buch zu. "Also was für ein 'Spaß' schwebt euch vor?"

Und so schleppten die beiden Harry schließlich hinaus auf die Außenanlage Hogwarts. Erleichtert bemerkten sie, wie immer wieder ein ehrliches Lächeln, das sogar die Augen erreichte, über dessen Gesicht huschte. Ja, so wollten sie den Jüngeren sehen. Der Jüngere der schon wieder so dünn und blass nach den Ferien nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt war.

Die Erlebnisse des letzten Jahres hatten ihn zu einem Schatten seiner selbst werden lassen, auch weil die Presse wieder und wieder behauptete, der Schwarzhaarige wäre ein Lügner.

Schon bald war der Zeitpunkt gekommen, an den sich Harry verabschieden musste, schließlich hatte er noch Nachhilfe bei Snape. Die Zwillinge blickten sich kurz gegenseitig in die Augen und nickten anschließend synchron. Ja, sie wollten für den Schwarzhaarigen dasein, egal wer oder was kommen würde.

Als Harry den Weg zu Professor Snapes Räumen in den Kerkern hinabschritt, konnte er nicht anders als zu lächeln. Er war den Zwillingen wirklich dankbar. Sie hatten ihn abgelenkt. Hatten ihn davon abgehalten, in Nervosität vor den Okklumentikstunden auszubrechen.

Seit langer Zeit konnte er mal wieder befreit lachen. Diese beiden sahen in ihm einfach nur Harry. Nicht 'der-Junge-der-überlebt-hat', nicht 'der-Junge-der-lügt' und auch nicht die Kopie seines Vaters.

Wären doch nur alle Weasleys so.

Frust kam bei ihm auf. Ron war in letzter Zeit unausstehlich. Beinahe so schlimm, wie in der Zeit des Trimagischen Turniers. Was war nur Rons Problem?

Und Ginny? Ginny warf ihm immer wieder Blicke zu, die ihn schaudern ließen. Er wusste, dass die jüngste Weasley schon immer für ihn schwärmte. Doch er bekam immer wieder das Gefühl, dass es einfach nur an seiner dämlichen Narbe auf der Stirn lag. An seinem Namen und seinem Ruf. Obwohl, im Moment war er ja nicht so toll. Wo er jetzt so drüber nachdachte, hatte Ginny ihn bisher eigentlich in Ruhe gelassen. Auf jeden Fall wenn man von gelegentlichen kleinen Zickerreien absah.

An der Tür zu Snapes Reich angekommen, atmete er tief durch und versuchte sämtliche Gedanken zu verdrängen. Besonders die Behandlung durch Umbridge, die Dursleys und sein Geheimprojekt und die Hilfe die er dabei bekam.

Schließlich klopfte er zweimal kräftig an die hölzerne Tür, die nach nur wenigen Sekunden aufgerissen wurde.

"Potter. Sie sind tatsächlich mal pünktlich", wurde ihm entgegen geknurrt, bevor sein Professor zu Seite trat und Harry eintreten konnte.

Als die Tür sich laut hinter ihm schloss, konnte er ein zusammenzucken nicht vermeiden. Verband er doch zu viele unangenehme Erinnerungen mit diesem Geräusch von Kindesbein an.

"Setzen Sie sich, Potter. Ich hoffe für Sie, dass Sie gelernt haben. Noch einmal dulde ich so ein schludriges Verhalten nicht", drohte der Tränkeprofessor, während sie in einen Raum unterhalb des Empfangszimmer hinab stiegen.

"Ja, Professor", gab Harry nüchtern zurück. Diese vermaledeite Fledermaus würde schon sehen.

"Gut und nun: Legilimens!", vernahm Harry noch bestimmt und beinahe sanft, ehe er die fremde Präsenz in seine Gedanken eindringen spürte. Verbissen versuchte er diese zu ergreifen und sie hinaus zu werfen, doch bekam er sie nicht richtig zu fassen.

Wieder einmal zog eine Szene seiner Kindheit vor sein inneres Auge. Er, als vielleicht fünfjähriger Junge, hatte er gerade stolz einen kleinen Turm aus Sand gebaut, als auch schon Dudley angestampft kam und lachend auf diesem herum sprang.

"Och Potter, hat jemand ihr Bauwerk zerstört?", erklang die spöttische Stimme des Professors in seinem Kopf.

"Haha. Verschwinden Sie gefälligst!", maulte Harry zurück und versuchte den Professor in seinen Gedanken 'raus zu schieben', doch dieser stand wie ein Fels in der Brandung in seinen Erinnerungen. Schien wie in einem Buch darin zu blättern.

Denn genau so sah er das hier gerade alles. Snape, wie er mit einem Bilderbuch da stand, in dem immer wieder Ausschnitte von Erinnerungen und Gedanken zu sehen waren. Harry sah diese Ausschnitte nur über Kopf, versuchte er doch immer noch den Professor hinauszuschieben.

Als er sah, wie dieser an einer weiteren Kindheitserinnerung hängen blieb und sie auswählen wollte, ergriff ihn Verzweiflung. Nicht eine dieser Szenen! Nein, nein, nein!

Panisch griff er zu einer anderen Taktik, nämlich zu derselben, die auch schon bei Tom gewirkt hatte und so beschwor eine Armee aus Plüsch, Kitsch und Kätzchen.

"Professor, verschwinden Sie aus meinem Kopf!", sagte er ernst und musste hämisch lächeln, als dieser den Blick aus dem Gedankenbuch hob und die Augen aufriss als er sah, was Harry hier fabriziert hatte. Genau diesen kurzen Moment der Verwunderung nutzte Harry aus, nahm Schwung und rannte in seinen Professor hinein, was diesen aus seinem Kopf katapultierte.

Keuchend öffnete Harry schließlich seine Augen, rang verzweifelt nach Atem, während sein Hals sich so unglaublich trocken anfühlte und sein Herz wie nach einem Marathon raste.


	4. Chapter 4

Stumm wurde ihm von Professor Snape nach einigen Augenblicken ein Glas Wasser gereicht, welches er eilig hinunter stürzte.

"Was war das, Potter?"

Schulterzuckend erwiderte er den strengen Blick seines Lehrers. "Ich hab Sie aus meinen Gedanken geschmissen?", fragte er unschuldig zurück. Himmel, sein Hals brannte immer noch und so zog er seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf das Glas und flüsterte "Aquamenti", woraufhin sich das Glas erneut füllte. Schnell kippte er auch dieses herunter.

Geschafft ließ er sich auf dem Stuhl zurückfallen und war froh darum, dass die ärgsten Kopfschmerzen noch nicht aufgetreten waren.

"Bereit für eine neue Runde, Potter?"

Den Kopf auf die Lehne abgelegt, nickte er schwach. Zur Hölle noch eins, wo war nur seine Kraft hin? Er kam sich vor wie ein ausgewrungenes Putztuch.

"Reißen Sie sich gefälligst zusammen, Potter. Ich brauche nicht mal Legilimentik um Ihre Gedanken zu erraten, so offen ist Ihr Geist. Jetzt werden wir sehen, wie gut Sie wirklich sind. Anscheinend hat Sie Ihre vorherige Bemühung ordentlich erschöpft und nun kommt es nicht auf Kraft, sondern auf Können an", schnarrte der Professor und stellte sich erneut in Position.

Es kam selten vor, doch genau in diesem Moment wäre es Harry lieber gewesen, Tom würde in seinem Kopf rum spuken, als die Kerkerfledermaus. Unbewusst hob er für eben diesen die Blockade mit der 'Armee aus Umbridge Paradies' auf.

"Haltung annehmen. Bei Merlins Bart, was habe ich im Leben verbrochen, um mit Ihnen gestraft zu sein", knurrte Snape und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den Dunkelhaarigen. "Der dunkle Lord kennt auch keine Gnade".

"Oh doch, mein lieber Severus, die kenne ich", begann in diesem Moment eine nur zu bekannte Stimme in Harrys Kopf zu zischen.

"Bitte nicht …", rief der Schüler aus und klatschte seine Hand auf die Stirn. Womit hatte er das denn jetzt verdient?

"Verschwinde oh du dunkler Lord, du störst!", verfluchte er den Gast in seinem Kopf. Ein zischendes Kichern war die einzige Reaktion. Beide waren eine Herausforderung für sich, doch beide gleichzeitig … UNMÖGLICH!

"Nichts da, ich bin heute Zuschauer. Das ist die Strafe dafür, dass du mir diese ekelerregende Armee auf den Hals gehetzt hast."

"Potter, was haben sie", wollte sein Okklumentiklehrer von ihm wissen und am Rande bekam er mit wie der Professor den Stab sinken ließ und näher an ihn heran trat.

Harry reichte es. Er wollte jetzt keinen der beiden in seinem Kopf haben. Nicht ohne Einladung! Doch der eine liebte es ihn zu quälen und zu nerven, der andere tat es im Auftrag und liebte es garantiert ebenso. Bei Merlins rot-lila karierter Unterhose, er war doch kein Versuchskaninchen und sein Kopf kein Versammlungsort.

Wütend richtete er sich an Voldemort, bemerkte nicht wie er in Parsel wechselte, als er diesen anschrie. "Verdammt noch mal Tom. Verschwinde und foltere wen anderes. Tob dich an der irren Bellatrix aus oder quatsch Nagini die nicht vorhandenen Ohren zu, wenn dir langweilig ist!" Er spürte wie seine Magie anfing verrückt zu spielen, spürte Snapes Hände an seinen Schultern, die ihn schüttelten und vernahm wie durch Watte dessen Stimme.

Plötzlich hatte er dieses vertraute und verhasste Gefühl, als auch der Professor in seine Gedanken eindrang. Doch alles was dieser sah, war eine Blumenwiese auf der Harry stand und auf eine silberne Schlange einschrie.

"Potter!" "Harry!", erklang es synchron und der jüngste der Runde konnte nicht anders als sich die Haare zu raufen.

"Mein Kopf ist doch kein Meetingraum! Raus, alle samt. Mein Kopf gehört mir!", schrie er verzweifelt. Die Kopfschmerzen wurden immer schlimmer und Tränen traten in seine Augen.

"Potter, erklären Sie sich. Ist das der, von dem ich denke, dass es der ist?", wollte Snape von ihm wissen und deutete auf die silberne Schlange, die in dessen Richtung zischte.

"J …", setzte er an, räusperte sich jedoch um den Frosch aus seinem Hals zu bekommen. "Ja Professor, das ist Voldemort. Ihr ach so dunkler Lord", gab Harry ehrlich zurück und konnte ein Grinsen nicht verhindern, als die Kerkerfledermaus zusammenzuckte. Das lachende Zischen hinter ihm unterstützte seine Freude noch.

Belustigt beobachtete Harry wie der Professor sich in die Nasenwurzel kniff und tief durchatmete.

"Mr. Potter, Ihnen ist bewusst, wozu dieses Theater am Wochenende von Dumbledore verordnet wurde? Nicht dafür, dass Sie ein Kaffeekränzchen mit eben dem, den Sie aus Ihrem Kopf raus halten sollen, abhalten.", fauchte der der Meister der Zaubertränke reichlich ungehalten. Was von einem wütenden Zischen der Schlange kommentiert wurde.

"Tom, kein Parsel wenn du den Professor schon beleidigst", kommentierte Harry bloß und ließ sich genervt mit verschränkten Armen auf seinen Hintern fallen. Auf ihn hörte hier eh niemand. War ja auch nur sein Kopf.

"Severus, hör auf den Kleinen so anzupflaumen. Der alte Sack soll sich bloß raus halten. Weiß er eigentlich, was Harry alles …",

"Nicht! Hör auf Tom!", unterbrach Harry schnell die wütende Ansprache des Anderen. Vor diesem hatte er keine Geheimnisse. Konnte er das doch auch gar nicht. Tom hatte ihm schnell klar gemacht, dass er durch ihre Verbindung in den all den Jahren alles mögliche mitbekommen hatte.

"Professor Snape, falls es Sie beruhigt. Tom kann ich jederzeit hinauswerfen", sagte der junge Brillenträger ernst, blickte seinem Professor in die dunklen Augen und hob eine Hand.

"Tschüss!", dabei schnipste er und beinahe sofort war die silberne Schlange verschwunden. Zurück blieben nur ein geschaffter Harry und ein verwirrter Professor. Umweht vom lauen Wind auf einer Gedankenwiese.

"Sie sind es, den ich nicht aus meinem Kopf kriege", flüsterte Harry und senkte den Blick. Dass dies bei Tom auch nur sehr selten klappte, musste der Lehrer ja nun nicht unbedingt wissen.

Kurz danach spürte Harry, wie auch der Andere sich aus seinen Gedanken zog und beinahe ängstlich öffnete er die Augen. Sein Kopf dröhnte unbeschreiblich und ihm war schlecht.

Sein Blick erfasste Snape, der mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand und in das prasselnde Feuer des Kamins starrte.

"Professor?"

Nach einer ganzen Weile des Schweigens, bekam der nervöse Schüler endlich eine Antwort. Doch zu seiner Verwunderung erklang kein Geschrei, sondern eine ruhig gestellte Frage. "Wie lange?"

"Seit dem er wieder da ist, nach dem Trimagischen Turnier."

Erneutes Schweigen trat ein.

"Sie nennen ihn Tom."

"Weil er so heißt", gab Harry nur schulterzuckend zurück, auch wenn der Andere dies nicht sah. Das war ja nunmal eine Tatsache und er sah einfach nicht ein, warum er den Anderen immer nur mit Synoymen anreden sollte.

"Gehen Sie in Ihren Gemeinschaftsraum. Keine Umwege oder muss ich Sie noch wie ein kleines Kind ins Bett bringen?", schnarrte der Professor schließlich und Harry konnte es nicht verhindern, sich eben genau das vorzustellen.

Wie der Professor ihn ins Bett brachte, sanft darauf absetzte, mit der Hand über seine Wange strich und … NEEEEIN, STOP!, rief er sich selbst zur Ordnung, sprang auf und flüchtete stolpernd die Treppe empor. Froh, dass der düstere Professor viel zu sehr mit dem Erlebten zu tun hatte und so nicht die deutliche Röte auf seinen Wangen bemerkt hatte.

"Nacht, Professor", rief er von oben nach unten, schmiss die Tür hinter sich zu und rannte mit einem irren Lachen in Richtung Turm davon. Merlin, was für ein Tag!

Mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen schaute Severus Snape seinem Schüler hinterher. Was war das denn für ein Abgang? Erst saß der Bengel wie erschlagen herum und im nächsten Moment sprang er auf und stolperte, wie vom wilden Thestral gebissen, davon.

Aber wenn man es genau sah, war der Junge eh immer wieder für eine Überraschung gut. Das hatte er ja vor wenigen Minuten eindrucksvoll bewiesen.

Er wusste, er musste Dumbledore davon in Kenntnis setzen, was alles geschehen war, doch irgendwas in ihm sperrte sich dagegen.

Warum?

Kopfschüttelnd wandte er sich vom Kamin ab und kümmerte sich um seine angesetzten Tränke. Gedanken um Potter und das weiter wachsende Magengeschwür welches dieser ihm beschaffte, würde er sich gleich machen. Bei einem schönen Glas Elfenwein oder vielleicht doch einen Feuerwhisky. Möglicherweise sollte eher in Flaschen als in Gläsern zählen?

Nachdem alle Tränke verkorkt oder unter einem Stasiszauber waren, ging Severus in seine Wohnung.

Seine Robe hängte er ordentlich auf die Garderobe, öffnete die ersten beiden Knöpfe seines schwarzen Hemdes und schritt zielstrebig zu seinem Getränkeschrank. Kurz zögerte er, doch dann nahm er sich schulterzuckend ein Glas, eine Flasche Wein und eine Flasche Feuerwhisky.

Morgen war schließlich Sonntag und damit sein freier Tag. Was machte da schon ein kleines Trinkgelage um den Irrsinn zu verkraften? Alleine ... auf dem Sofa im Schein des Kamins.

Das Glas mit dem dunkelroten Elfenwein in der Hand schwenkend, ließ er die Erlebnisse der heutigen Okklumentikstunde Revue passieren.

Erstens: Potter griff zu wirklich ungewöhnlichen Maßnahmen wenn es darum ging, sich gegen seine Mentalangriffe zu wehren. Nicht nur, das der Junge es beherrschte die Umgebung seiner Gedanken zu verändern, nein, er nutzte auch geschickt kleinste Momente der Unaufmerksamkeit.

Zweitens: Potter Junior schien regelmäßig Gespräche mit dem dunklen Lord zu führen. Freiwillig.

Jetzt wo er so drüber nachdachte, nannte Potter diesen auch noch beim Vornamen und es schien Voldemort nicht im geringsten zu stören. Der dunkle Lord sprach Potter ebenfalls vertraulich an und Severus war sich sehr sicher, dass er zudem den Potterbengel in Schutz genommen hatte.

"In Schutz … vor mir", schnaubte er und trank das gesamte Glas auf einmal leer, um es mit Feuerwhisky nachzufüllen.

Nicht nur das, der dunkle Lord hatte auch noch auf Potter gehört. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass der gefürchtetste Magier der heutigen Zeit mit einem einfachen 'Tschüss' und einem Schnipsen verschwunden war.

Und er war sich sicher, der dunkle Magier hatte den Bengel mit "Kleiner" betitelt!

Was spielte sich hier nur ab? Hatte ihm jemand was in sein Essen getan und er war nun in einer Illusion gefangen? Einer sehr skurrilen und realen Illusion?

Abwesend strich er sich über die Brust, auf die Stelle an die Potter seine Hände gelegt hatte um ihn aus dem Kopf zu schieben.

Wobei er bei Punkt Nummer drei ankam: Potter.

Als dieser seine Wohnung betreten hatte, wirkte er erstaunlich gelöst. Nicht so angespannt wie in den letzten Wochen. Die dunklen Augenringe waren blasser, die Augen strahlten und die Haare sahen noch wilder aus als sonst. In dem Moment hatte er stark mit sich selbst kämpfen müssen, die wilde Mähne nicht glatt zu streichen.

Kopfschüttelnd exte er auch das Glas Feuerwhisky und sprach einen Zauber auf das Glas, damit es sich automatisch nachfüllte.

Potter ... was verheimlichte dieser nur vor ihm? Als er in den Kindheitserinnerungen geblättert hatte, auf der Suche nach einer besonders schnulzigen Erinnerung, um seinen Schüler damit aufzuziehen, waren ihm einige Ausschnitte sehr suspekt vorgekommen.

Der Ausraster hatte seine Skepsis nur noch verstärkt.

Ja, der Goldjunge Gryffindors versteckte etwas vor ihm und war bereit es mit allen Mitteln geheim zu halten.

Wobei ... Die Stirn in Furchen gezogen, nippte er an seinem Getränk.

"Der Lord scheint es zu wissen …", stellte er leise murmelnd fest.

Schnell trank er auch dieses Glas leer um das komische Gefühl welches ihn befiehl, zu ertränken. Es passte ihm nicht! Nein, es passte ihm ganz und gar nicht, dass Potter anstatt mit ihm, lieber alle Probleme mit dem Lord zu besprechen schien!

Entschlossen löste er den Zauber vom Glas, trank es nochmals in wenigen Schlucken leer und fasste einen Entschluss: Er würde hinter Potter Geheimnisse kommen und die mentalen Kaffeekränzchen mit dem Lord würden aufhören!


	5. Chapter 5

Am Sonntagmorgen erwachte Harry durch den Lärm seiner Zimmergenossen, während sie herumwuselten und sich für den Tag fertig machten. Da schlief er schon mal ohne irgendeinen Traum und dann machten die hier Party am frühen Morgen.

Stöhnend rieb er sich über die Augen und versuchte sie zu öffnen. Doch dies funktionierte erst nach mehrmaligem Zwinkern so richtig.

"Boar, welcher Wahnsinnige hat es gewagt meinen Vorhang beiseite zu schieben?", fragte er sich frustriert, als die Sonne ihm mitten ins Gesicht schien.

"Oh, er hat sich bewegt. Glaubst du er ist wach?", hörte Harry eine Stimme mehr oder weniger leise flüstern. Neville.

"Was weiß ich." Ron.

"Los, beeilt euch!" "Sonst ist das Beste weg!" Dean und Seamus, alles andere als leise und doch gedämpft. Wahrscheinlich waren sie mal wieder dabei, das Badezimmer in reines Chaos zu verwandeln.

Schnell schloss Harry seine Augen wieder, drehte sich auf die andere Seite und vergrub sich tiefer in sein Kissen. So sahen sie nur seinen Rücken und sollten weiter glauben, dass er noch schlafen würde. Die Lust auf die Gesellschaft seiner Freunde war ihm gehörig vergangen.

Nachdem er nach einigen Minuten nichts weiter hörte als Fußgetrappel, Gemurmel und schließlich das leise Quietschen der geöffneten und wieder geschlossenen Tür, drehte er sich wieder auf den Rücken. Er löste den Stillezauber und ein lang gezogener Seufzer verließ seine Lippen. Warum war nur alles so scheiße im Moment? Warum verhielten sich Dean, Seamus und vor allem Ron so?

Und das alles nur, weil die Erwachsenen Angst hatten und die Realität lieber als Lüge abstempelten. Ob das wohl mit dem 'Erwachsen-sein' zu tun hatte, den einfachen Weg zu wählen?

"Harry?" Die vorsichtig gestellte Frage riss den Angesprochenen nicht nur aus seinen Überlegungen, sondern ebenso aus dem Bett.

"Verdammt", fluchte er auf dem Boden liegend, gefangen in der widerspenstigen Bettdecke. Er hatte nicht drauf geachtet, dass einer der Jungs noch im Raum war. So eine Unaufmerksamkeit konnte er sich einfach nicht leisten! Auch wenn es jetzt nur Neville war.

"Harry, geht es dir gut?" Er spürte wie Hände nach ihm griffen und halfen die Decke zu entfernen. Auch die Brille landete auf seiner Nase. Als er schließlich, immer noch auf dem Boden hockend, zu Neville empor sah, bemerkte er dass dieser nicht wie die anderen verachtend und misstrauisch zu ihm hinab schaute. Im Gegenteil, eher besorgt vermischt mit Belustigung. Als dieser ihm dann auch noch mit einem ehrlichen Lächeln die Hand hinhielt, konnte er nicht anders als dieses zu erwidern. Einerseits irritiert und doch andererseits … erleichtert, ergriff er die Hand und ließ sich auf die Füße ziehen.

"Danke."

"Kein Problem. Harry … also … ich … ähm…", stotterte Neville vor sich hin; spielte nervös am Zipfel seines Oberteils herum und musterte den roten Bettvorleger.

"Neville, bleib ruhig. Egal was du sagen willst, ich werde dir nicht den Kopf abreißen, versprochen", versuchte Harry beruhigend auf seinen Freund einzureden. Sanft legte er eine Hand auf Nevilles Schulter. Dies schien zu reichen, damit dieser wieder zu reden begann.

"Harry, also ich wollte dir nur sagen ... das ich dir glaube und auf deiner Seite bin", sagte er mit leiser Stimme, hob den Kopf und warf Harry einen scheuen Blick zu.

Denn genau so war es. Er hatte Harry all die Jahre über heimlich beobachtet, im Blick behalten. Anfangs war es, weil er wissen wollte wie der Sohn von Lily Potter wirklich war.  
Denn dieser Name war im Haus seiner Oma wohl über tausendmal gefallen. Und das nur von den Malen, die er mitbekommen hatte. Seine Oma hatte Lily-ehemals-Evans-dann-Potter damals als zweite Tochter angesehen. Vor allem als der Kontakt zwischen Lily und ihrer Muggelfamilie immer mehr zum erliegen kam und seine und Harrys Mutter beste Freundinnen wurden.  
Laut seiner Oma hatten die beide sogar zusammen einen Muggel Schwangerschaftsvorbereitungskurs besucht. Was im Hause Potter-Evans zu reichlich Knatsch gesorgt hatte.  
So sehr seine Oma Harrys Mutter liebte, so sehr war ihr James Potter ein Dorn im Auge gewesen. Seine ganze überhebliche, besserwisserische, rebellierende und doch versnobte reinblütige Art und Weise, war seiner Oma schon immer nicht gut genug für 'ihre' Lily gewesen.

Manchmal bekam Neville ein schlechtes Gewissen. War er sich doch sehr sicher, dass er mehr über Harrys Mutter wusste als dieser selbst. Anfangs wollte er wissen, von wem Harry mehr hatte und er wurde positiv überrascht. Hatte Harry doch einzig das Optische von seinem Vater geerbt und der Rest schien mit wehenden Fahnen an ihm vorbei gegangen zu sein. So hatte er sich mit Harry angefreundet und es nicht einen Tag bereut. Zudem hatte er nicht vor, diese Freundschaft irgendwann zu beenden. Der Schwarzhaarige gehörte, gerade durch all die grausigen Erfahrungen der Vergangenheit, zu den stärksten Menschen die er kannte. Ein Mensch den es zu schützen galt, denn dieser dachte immer zuerst an Andere als an sich, wenn es drauf ankam!

"Danke ... also ... danke Neville", gab Harry überrascht zurück und nur einen Moment später spürte er, wie dieser die Stirn an seiner Schulter ablegte. Reflexartig legte er seine Arme um den Oberkörper des einen Tag Jüngeren.

"Immer Harry, immer", sagte Neville nur im selben beruhigenden Ton, in dem Harry vorhin auf ihn eingeredet hatte.  
Nach einem Augenblick des Schweigens, der sich für Neville wie eine herrliche Ewigkeit anfühlte, einfach weil Harry endlich einmal seine Maske fallen ließ, löste sich dieser von ihm. Langsam trat der Günäugige aus seinen Armen und wendete ihm den Rücken zu, um aus dem Fenster zu schauen. Neville wusste es besser als diesen weiter zu bedrängen, würde er selber es doch auch nicht mögen. Langsam ging er in Richtung Tür.

"Ich geh dann mal was essen, ...", sagte er und sah über der Schulter hinweg wie Harry nickte. "... kommst du mit?", vehementes Kopfschütteln. "Dann ... pass auf dich auf." Keine Reaktion, was Neville kurz zögern ließ, doch dann riss er sich zusammen, trat durch die Tür hinaus und schloss sie leise hinter sich. Niemals, niemals würde er seinen Mitschüler fallen lassen, sondern immer dafür sorgen, dass dieser wenigstens ihn hatte um all die negativen und traurigen Gefühle raus zulassen. Und wenn er dafür Ron und all die anderen auf den Mond hexen musste! Obwohl, vielleicht sollte er mit den Zwillingen sprechen, gestern hatte er gehört wie diese beim Mittagessen besorgt wegen Harry getuschelt hatten.

Nachdem Neville verschwunden war, stand der-Junge-der-lebt noch eine ganze Zeit lang verloren am Fenster herum. Stumpf guckte er einfach nur auf die Holztür, durch die Neville verschwunden war, und fühlte sich als wäre eine Thestralherde über ihn hinweg gefegt. Was war das?

Ein warmes Gefühl erfüllte seinen ganzen Körper und mit einem Mal kam ihm all die Scheiße viel weniger schlimm vor. Anscheinend gab es trotzdem noch Leute die ihm glaubten. Ihn mochten und seine Freunde waren. Neville und die Zwillinge und allen drein glaubte er. Hatte er doch deutlich die Entschlossenheit in ihren Blicken gesehen.

"Dobby", rief er gut gelaunt, lief beschwingt zum Kleiderschrank und suchte sich bequeme Muggelkleidung heraus. Das würde Umbridge gar nicht gefallen, wenn sie dies sehen würde, doch er hatte heute beim besten Willen nicht vor ihr zu begegnen!

Nach nur wenigen Sekunden ploppte es hinter Harry. "Master Harry Potter Sir, haben gerufen?"

Lachend drehte sich Harry herum, schnappte sich den verdutzten Elf und drehte sich mit ihm im Kreis herum, ehe er diesen wieder auf die eigenen Beine stellte.

"Dobby, du wirst es wohl nie sein lassen, was? Heute ist mir sogar das egal", sagte er glucksend, als Dobby ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen anstarrte.

"Ich wollte dich nur fragen, ob du mir etwas zu Essen vorbei bringen kannst. Ach und bevor ich es vergesse … ", rasch hüpfte Harry zu seiner Schultasche, zog ein Blatt Pergament hervor und zerriss es in der Mitte. Erstaunlich schnell fand er seinen Kuli im Chaos der Tasche. Er schrieb einfach so viel lieber damit und zeichnen ließ sich auch besser mit einem Bleistift als mit einer Feder. Warum … nein er würde sich jetzt nicht wieder mit dieser Frage aufhalten. Kurz nachdem Neville gegangen war, war ihm eine Idee gekommen.

Es konnte riskant sein, FALLS er sich irrte. Doch FALLS nicht, würde er davon deutlich profitieren.

Auf jeden der beiden Blätter schrieb er dasselbe: 'Mädchenklo, Stock. 13 Uhr. Geheim! Passt auf!', dann faltete er beide Blätter noch einmal und sprach einen Zauber darauf, sodass jeder Andere außer Neville und die Zwillinge, nur eine veralbernde Karikatur von Dumbledore sah. Damit trat er zurück zu Dobby, der ihn immer noch stumm musterte.

"Gib das bitte Neville und den Weaslye Zwillingen. Pass nur auf das niemand anderes es mitbekommt. Aber ich will sie heute dabei haben …", sagte er mit klarer Stimme.

"Harry Potter Sir ist auch wirklich gesund?", fragte Dobby ihn vorsichtig, worauf er diesem durch die Flusen auf dem Kopf strubbelte.

"Mir geht es so gut wie schon lange nicht mehr, Dobby. Da kann mich nicht mal die Sitzung mit Snape heute Abend von abbringen."

Nun begann auch der kleine Elf fröhlich zu strahlen.

"Dobby ist froh … und Dobby wird Frühstück und später Essen nach unten bringen?"

Harry nickte und Dobby verschwand.

Ja, heute würde er es schaffen. Er hatte es einfach im Gefühl und dann konnte er nicht nur Remus und Sirius öfter treffen, nein. Dann würde er vielleicht endlich mal ein paar Wahrheiten hören und nicht nur Lügen! Die Welt stand ihm frei, er musste sich nur alles passend machen.

Zwanzig Minuten vor der verabredeten Zeit, schlich Harry sich unter dem Tarnumhang in das ungenutzte Mädchenklo. Als er sich den Umhang vom Kopf zog, ertönte auch schon Myrtes hoher Aufschrei "Haaaaaarry", säuselte sie verzückte und schwebte auf ihn zu.

"Hallo Myrte, wie geht es dir? Sag, waren Neville oder die Zwillinge schon hier?"

"Oh Harry, du bist gar nicht wegen mir hier?", fragte sie beleidigt und schwebte mit hängendem Kopf wieder von ihm weg.

"Heute nicht, aber nächstes Mal wieder", versprach er und meinte es so. Myrtes Hass auf Umbridge war mindestens genau so groß wie sein eigener. Hatte die pinke Pest doch mit einem Zauber dafür gesorgt, dass Myrte nicht mehr quer durch die Kanalisation Hogwarts reisen konnte. Damit war sie hier gefangen, traute sie sich doch nicht wie die anderen Geister offen herum zu schweben.

Gerade als Myrte zu einer Erwiderung ansetzte, ging die Tür auf und Neville huschte hinein.

"Die Zwillinge sorgen gerade noch ein wenig für … Ablenkung", sagte er grinsend.

Nach nur fünf weiteren Minuten, schlitterten auch die Zwillinge lachend in den Raum.

"Na, war eure 'Ablenkung' ein Erfolg?", wollte Harry grinsend wissen.

"Aber sicher …"

"... doch!"

"Malfoy hat nun pinke Haare und läuft im Tütü herum für die nächsten Stunden."

"Und den Anderen vom Inquisitionskommando, sowie Umbridge, geht es nicht wesentlich besser."

„Was macht der Hornochse Crabbe auch eine Dose mit der Aufschrift 'Büchse der Pandora' auf?", brabbelten die Zwillinge wild drauf los und brachen ebenso wie Harry und Neville in haltloses Gelächter aus.

"Das … das hätte ich nur zu gern gesehen", japste Harry, hielt sich den Bauch der vom Lachen weh tat und wischte sich mit der anderen Hand die Lachtränen vom Gesicht.

"Dies ist absolut …", erwiderte Fred breit grinsend und wurde von George ergänzt: "... kein Problem!", der daraufhin eine faustgroße durchsichtige Kugel hochhielt. "Unsere …" "... neuste Entwicklung."

"Wow!", hauchte Neville ehrfürchtig.

Doch Harry unterbrach die Vorstellung.

"Wartet bis wir sicher sind. Und nun …", damit drehte er sich in Richtung des großen Waschbeckens, befahl in Parsel "Öffne dich!" und trat zur Seite um seinen Freunden uneingeschränkte Sicht zu ermöglichen.

"Wow!" hörte er fasziniert und synchron, als das Waschbecken auseinander glitt und einen Eingang in den Untergrund freigab.

"Folgt mir." Ohne auf eine Reaktion seiner Begleiter zu warten, rutschte er die Rampe hinab und stellte sich an die Seite, um nicht über den Haufen gerutscht zu werden.

Nur Sekunden später hörte er eine Mischung aus Freude und Verängstigung, als auch schon Neville, gefolgt von den Zwillingen hinab sausten.

Neville legte am Ende der Rutsche einen Purzelbaum hin und Harry zog ihn schnell aus der Schusslinie. Keine Sekunde zu früh, denn die Zwillinge kamen grölend, wie ein Zweierbob, hinab gerauscht.

"Das war …"

"... der HAMMER!", riefen die Beiden aus und klatschten sich ab. Neville nickte nur.

"Na los kommt, wir sind noch nicht am Ziel", gab Harry bekannt und lief den dunklen Tunnel hinab. Mit jedem Schritt fühlte er sich wohler. Hier unten, wo nur er Zugang zu hatte.

"Ähm … Harry … also, autsch! Man ist das hier dunkel", erklang Nevilles Stimme ängstlich.

"Oh, entschuldigt Leute. Ich kenne hier alles auswendig und mache kein Licht mehr an." Ohne anzuhalten, schnippte er einmal und eine Fackel nach der Anderen begann sich zu entzünden. Er hörte wie irgendjemand hinter ihm scharf die Luft einzog, ging jedoch nicht darauf ein. Er wusste, der größte Schock würde für die Anderen noch kommen.

Nach weiteren fünf Minuten und vielen Fackel und Kurven, blieb Harry kommentarlos stehen. Vor ihm und seinen Begleitern war nichts als ein großer dunkler Raum.

All die 'W-Fragen', die die Zwillinge auf dem Weg gestellt hatten, hatte er bis jetzt eiskalt ignoriert.

Als seine Freunde - wieder zog dieses warme, dankbare Gefühl durch seinen Körper - neben ihm standen, brach er sein Schweigen.

"Herzlich Willkommen in der Kammer des Schreckens!", rief er beinahe stolz und klatschte in die Hände.


	6. Chapter 6

Mit lautem Zischen und Fauchen entbrannten auch hier die deutlich größeren und bis zum Boden reichenden Fackeln.

Spitze Aufschreie erklangen links und rechts von ihm, als die Anderen verstanden. Nicht nur akustisch, sondern auch visuell, denn vor ihnen lag er. Der Basilisk den Harry in seinem zweiten Schuljahr getötet hatte und dabei beinahe selbst drauf gegangen war. Sein erster Mord, wie ihm wieder einmal beim Anblick des Tieres bewusst wurde.

Neugierig wie seine Freunde auf diese Information reagierten, sah er nach links zu den Zwillingen. Ihre Augen waren aufgerissen, der Unterkiefer hinabgefallen und doch konnte Harry geradezu die Gedanken rasen sehen. Schmunzelnd stellte er fest, dass die beiden trotz des Schocks schon wieder am Planen waren.

Als er seinen Blick nach rechts zu Neville wandte, stockte er. Dieser stand mit feuchten Augen, einer Hand vor dem Mund und zitternd da. Machte das Reptil ihm etwa, selbst im toten Zustand, noch solch eine Angst?

Besorgt trat er einen Schritt näher an die bebenden Jungen und legte seine Hand vorsichtig auf dessen Schulter. "Neville …"

"Harry … du … er … er … und ...", gab der Andere stotternd von sich und das Zittern verstärkte sich.

Eine Panikattacke, schoss es Harry durch den Kopf. So ähnlich hatte Ron damals reagiert, nachdem sie den Acrumantula begegnet waren.

Schnell legte er seinen Arm um die Taille seines Freundes, während er dessen linken Arm um seine Schultern legte. "Kommt mit. Hier redet es sich schlecht", sagte er und ging in Richtung Rückseite des grossen Raumes.

Vorbei an den vielen Tunneln.

Vorbei an einzelnen Türen.

Vorbei an dem mehrere Meter breiten und langen Reptil.

Dicht an sich gedrückt seinen zitternden und inzwischen schluchzenden Begleiter.

Schließlich, nachdem er in den letzten Tunnel auf der rechten Seite eingebogen war, war er fast am Ziel. Eine weitere unscheinbare Holztür erschien in seinem Blickfeld und öffnete sich automatisch. Schon im Eingangsbereich der kleinen Wohnung, hörte er zwei Stimmen miteinander zanken.

Schweigend trat er mit den Anderen ein und bugsierte Neville, mehr mühe- als würdevoll, in den Wohnbereich und auf die Couch. Die Stimmen verebbten sofort.

Kommentarlos ließen sich auch die Zwillinge auf die Couch fallen.

Doch Harry wusste, diese Ruhe war trügerisch. Schnell huschte er in die Küche, füllte eine Karaffe mit Wasser und stellte sie mit Gläsern auf ein Tablett. Unsicher biss er auf seiner Unterlippe herum. Wie sollte er das alles nur erklären?

Sein Blick blieb an seinem Süßigkeitenschrank hängen und öffnete ihn. Kurz entschlossen nahm er eine Schachtel Schokokekse mit Waffel aus der Nicht-magischen Welt, sowie mehrere Schokofrösche. Als auch diese auf dem Tablett lagen, murmelte er "Wingardium Leviosa". Schwebend dirigierte er das Tablett in den Wohnzimmer. Hoffte, dass die Schokolade die Nerven seiner Freunde beruhigen würden. Wenn er ehrlich war, wusste er nicht, wie er ihnen dies alles erklären sollte. Soweit hatte er einfach nicht gedacht.

Einiges hatte die Gerüchteküche damals schon preisgegeben, doch oftmals unvollständig oder schlichtweg falsch. Dass genau daran Ron und Ginny nicht unschuldig waren, verdüsterte seine Gedanken einen Moment und so landete das Tablett rabiater als gewollt auf den Couchtisch. Wieder einmal fragte er sich, warum die beiden Weasleys Sachen behaupteten, von denen sie nichts mitbekommen hatten. Der Eine war aufgrund von Lockhardts Unvermögen von ihm getrennt worden und die Andere hatte vollkommen unter Toms Bann gestanden. Sie hatte zu dem Zeitpunkt schon mit großen Schritten auf den Tod zugesteuert, ihr Bewusstsein vollkommen von Voldemorts jugendlichem Ich eingenommen.

" … ry. HARRY!", holte ihn die laute Stimme Freds aus den düsteren Gedanken.

Blinzelnd blickte er auf die Anderen drei.

"Entschuldige, ich war in Gedanken", gestand er mit schiefem Lächeln und kratzte sich beschämt am Hinterkopf.

"Das haben wir gemerkt!", schnaubte George belustigt. "Aber nun mein lieber Harry … wirst du uns Antworten geben", forderte er. Synchron nickten beide Zwillinge.

"Wo sind wir?"

"Wieso kennst du dich hier so aus?"

"Wie groß ist dieses Reptil?"

"Warum ist es noch so … frisch?"

"Wer weiß hier von?"

"Wie oft kommst du hier hin?"

"Wieso hast du hier Süßigkeiten?"

"Wie groß ist diese 'Kammer des Schreckens'?"

An diesem Punkt mussten beide Zwillinge einen Moment innehalten um wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Hatten sie ihre Fragen doch wie aus der Pistole geschossen auf ihn abgefeuert.

Doch bevor er der Fragewut einhalt gebieten konnte, unterbrach Neville die beiden.

"Harry …", hauchte der Braunhaarige mit gesenktem Kopf. "Dieser Basilisk und dann auch noch Er-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf … du alleine gegen die Monster", zählte der Longbottom wie in Trance die Fakten auf. "Du … du hättest sterben können!", rief der Braunhaarige beinahe panisch aus und riss seinen Kopf hoch. Die Augen gefüllt von den Tränen, die inzwischen über die Wangen hinab liefen und feuchte Spuren hinterließen.

Harry war vollkommen überfordert. So kannte er den Longbottom ja gar nicht. Neville hatte mit allem Recht, aber das alles war für den Schwarzhaarigen nichts Neues. Doch anscheinend realisierte sein Zimmergenosse - und wenn er die betretenen Mienen der Weasleys richtig deutete auch diese - erst jetzt wie gefährlich das ganze Unterfangen damals gewesen war.

Was sollte er machen um seine Freundr zu beruhigen? Das Ganze herunterspielen? Nein!

Nicht nur, dass er dadurch total überheblich und eingebildet wirkte, die Wahrheit tat vielleicht mehr weh, half aber auch mehr. Mit ihr konnte man schneller seinen Frieden machen, als mit jeder Lüge.

Langsam ging er auf den sonst so schüchternen Jungen zu und hockte sich schließlich vor diesen. Die Hände auf dessen Knie abgelegt, suchte er den Blick des Braunhaarigen.

"Ja und ja. Ja, ich war alleine und ja, ich hätte sterben können. Auch wenn es Leute gibt, die dieses bezweifeln ..." Kurz schüttelte er den Kopf. Dieses 'überleben - Thema' hatte schon zu genug hitzigen Diskussionen geführt.

Das Schnauben aus Richtung Kamin, ließ ihn schmunzeln. Anscheinend wollten da wieder zwei ganz besondere Menschen ihre Meinung kundtun.

Während die Zwillinge sich neugierig umschauten, flog Nevilles Blick beinahe panisch durch den Raum. "Bleib ruhig. Hier kann dir nichts, rein gar nichts passieren. Das würde ich auch gar nicht zulassen", fügte er grinsend hinzu.

Endlich versiegten die Tränen und ein schüchternes Lächeln trat auf das leicht rundliche Gesicht. "Wolltest du uns nicht noch was erzählen?", fragte Neville ihn schüchtern, was von den Zwillingen bekräftigend benickt wurde.

Harry war verwirrt. Hatte sein Zimmergenosse nun eine Panikattacke gehabt oder doch erst jetzt begriffen, dass eben jenes Leben, des Jungen-der lebt kein Zuckerschlecken war? Warum hatte der Andere geweint?

Nein, er würde nicht fragen, wollte er doch nicht das die Tränen wieder flossen.

So stand er auf und trat an den Kamin über dem links und rechts zwei Portraits hangen. Das Gesicht seinen Freunden Begleitern zugewandt. Wie sie wohl reagieren würden? Ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen, als sich die unterschiedlichsten Reaktionen in seiner Vorstellung abspielten.

"Darf ich euch vorstellen? Salazar Slytherin …", dabei ob er seine rechte Hand, "... und Godric Gryffindor, meine Vorfahren."

Nach einem klitzekleinen Moment des Schweigens, schrien die Sitzenden laut "WAS" und warfen ihm schockierte Blicke zu. Als zweifelten sie an seinem Geisteszustand, kam es Harry in den Sinn.

"Hi", gab der Gryffindor freundlich von sich, während der Slytherin nur genervt schnaubte und "Keine Manieren die Jugend", brummelte.

Seufzend rollte der Potter mit den Augen, glaubten die Anderen er hätte nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank? Ehrlich gesagt gefiel es ihm nicht, dass die Anderen ihren Blick zwischen ihm und den Bildern hin und her wandern ließen und ansonsten da saßen, als hätte er ihnen gerade erzählt, das er gerne mit Acrumantula kuschelte. Im rosa Kleid und mit Higheels. Das Bild welches vor seinem inneren Auge erschien, ließ ihn leise glucksen, ehe er noch einmal er tief seufzte, sich über das Gesicht strich und zu erklären begann. Was - wie ihm jetzt so auffiel - nicht wirklich viel mehr war, als die anderen schon wussten.

Während Harry mit Hilfe der Portraits erzählte was er für nötig hielt, schritt ein Fuchsteufelswilder junger Malfoy durch den Geheimgang zu seinem Paten.

Oh, sollte ihm der Verursacher dieses Disaster jemals in die Finger kommen … er würde ihm das Ganze mehr als schmerzhaft zurückzahlen!

Der Tag hatte so schön begonnen.

Ausschlafen, frühstücken, für Umbridge spionieren, Späße und Gemeinheiten an seinen Mitschülern auslassen, Mittagessen und dann … ja, dann hatte Crabbe auf dem Rundgang diese Merlinverdammte Dose gefunden. Als dann alle vom Inquisitionskommado im Büro von Umbridge standen, hatte Crabbe das Ding aus seinem Umhang geholt und es einfach, ohne zu überlegen, geöffnet. Dieser selten dämliche Esel! Warum war er eigentlich noch mal mit diesem Menschen, der die Intelligenz eines Flubberwurms besaß, befreundet? Auf dem Ding hatte in dicken schwarzen Buchstaben 'Büchse der Pandora' gestanden und dieses Minus Beispiel an Intelligenz …

"Bezoarenwunder", fauchte der Eisprinz von Slytherin an der Tür zu Snapes Quartier angekommen und schlüpfte schnell durch die Tür und atmete erleichtert aus. Sein Pate konnte ihm sicher helfen. "Sev?", rief er laut in die Lehrerwohnung.

"Draco, was machst du denn hier … und wie siehst du bitte aus?", wollte sein Onkel wissen und zog eine Augenbraue empor. Genervt ließ der Gefragte sich auf die Couch fallen und erzählte seinem Patenonkel alles.

"Umbridge läuft jetzt also wie eine graue Maus herum?", wurde er nochmals von Severus gefragt, das mühsam unterdrückte Grinsen, war für den Blonden mehr als deutlich zu sehen. Doch er ging nicht weiter, als mit einem Nicken darauf ein.

"Du hast doch bestimmt eine Idee wer dahinter steckt?!"

"Gryffindor!", spukte Draco beinahe aus. "Die rothaarige Zwillingspest, wette ich … und garantiert auch Potter! Was macht es schon, wer genau, ich werde sie alle leiden lassen! Sieh mich an, Sev.

Bei allen Poltergeistern, meine Haare sind PINK und ich trage ein KLEID!" Die Stimme des jungen Malfoy war zum Schluss immer schriller geworden.

Während sein Patenkind geflucht hatte wie ein Rohrspatz und sich die Mütze vom Kopf gezogen, sowie den Umhang geöffnet hatte, musste Severus Snape sich wirklich zusammenreißen.

Bei Merlin, da hatten sich die anstrengenden Zwillinge wirklich was ausgedacht.

Severus hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass diese Geschichte auf dessen Konto ging. Passte es doch zu deren neueste Art an 'Streichen'. Längst hatte er gemerkt, dass diese 'Zwillingspest' über die Ebene 'harmlose Schwänzsüßigkeiten' hinaus waren.

"Hilf mir doch, Onkel. Verdammt ein Malfoy läuft nicht im Kleid herum", jammerte der Slytherinprinz und fuchtelte hilflos mit den Armen in der Luft herum.

"Tütü", korrigierte er nüchtern, was Draco mit einem gequälten Aufschrei quittierte.

Himmel, so aufgebracht hatte er den Anderen zuletzt erlebt, als das schwarzhaarige Sorgenkind für das Turnier ausgewählt worden war. Apropos Potter…

"Draco, wie kommst du darauf, dass Potter was mit der Sache zu tun hat?", fragte er mit neutralen Ton, während er mehrere Analysezauber und Lösungszauber auf den Jüngeren legte. Doch alles was er raus bekam, war dass er seinem Patenkind nicht helfen konnte. Auf jeden Fall nicht mehr, als die pinke Farbe in den Haaren etwas verblassen zu lassen. Was in Merlins Namen hatten die Weasley Bälger da nur reingemischt, damit diese Farbe zauberresistent war?

"Was weiß ich. Vielleicht weil es POTTER ist? Der ist berühmt für seine schwachsinnigen Ideen", giftete der kleinere und verschränkte bockig die Arme.

"Junge …", ermahnte er den Anderen sich zu beruhigen. Tief atmete der Jüngere durch, ehe er deutlich beherrschter weiter sprach.

"Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass der Kerl seit Tagen nicht zum Essen erscheint und wenn, dann ist er immer schnell wieder weg. Er hängt nicht mehr mit Wiesel und Granger rum. Wird von vielen gemieden, nicht nur aus dem eigenen Haus. Die Wiesel Zwillinge haben gestern geredet wie besorgte Glucken, weil Grünauge wieder bei keiner der Mahlzeiten war, nur um dann später mit diesem auf dem Außengelände herumzualbern wie Kleinkinder. Longbottom, der Einfaltspinsel, ist noch ruhiger als sonst. Ach, Potter scheint regelmäßig wie vom Erdboden verschluckt zu sein. Einfach albern das Ganze.

Oftmals scheuchen wir Gryffindors aus irgendwelchen leeren Räumen und wenn wir sie mit ihrem Goldjungen konfrontieren, haben sie keine Ahnung. Dabei sollen wir den besonders im Blick behalten", erzählte ihm Draco all diese Tatsachen im monotonen Tonfall.

Das Gesicht verzog sich spöttisch: "Wozu ist er denn 'der-Junge-der-lebt'? Den verwöhnten Kerl muss man nicht immer alles nachtragen!"

Potter beobachten, warum? Was spielte Umbridge da nur für Spielchen? Dass unter anderem Draco für die Observierung zuständig war, wunderte den Tränkemeister in keinster Weise. War es doch ein offenes Geheimnis, wie das Verhältnis zwischen den beiden Hausanführern war.

Was war da nur im Hause der Löwen los? Das Goldene Trio nicht mehr existent? Die Zwillinge aus den Tiefen der Hölle, sowie Longbottom verhielten sich komisch?

Der Goldjunge in den Weiten des Schlosses versteckt?

Und was hatte der Junge da gerade mit dem Essen erzählt? Ja, wenn er jetzt genauer drüber nachdachte, fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Sein Okklumentikschüler war wirklich kaum noch bei den gemeinsamen Mahlzeiten anzutreffen.

Noch mehr Ungereimtheiten die sich, im Bezug zu dem Schwarzhaarigen, auftaten. Als würde es nicht reichen, dass dieser Bengel mentale Meetings mit dem dunklen Lord abhielt. Vertraute Meetings, wie er wieder mal, mit knirschenden Zähnen, feststellte. Harry Potter sein wandelndes Magengeschwür! Immer wieder machte dieser Junge Probleme. Lechzte es dem Kind denn so nach Aufmerksamkeit?!

Genervt knirschte er erneut mit den Zähnen.

Ob der Lord wohl etwas darüber wusste?

"Onkel Sev!", holte ihn Dracos laute und genervt klingende Stimme aus seinen Gedanken.

"Was?"

"Ich habe dich schon mehrfach gefragt, ob ich erstmal hier bleiben kann?"

"Du weißt wo das Gästezimmer ist", schnarrte er nur und scheuchte den Schüler mit einer Handbewegung aus dem Raum.

Grübelnd schritt er zu seinem Kamin, den Blick auf die tanzenden Flammen geheftet, fasste er einen Entschluss. Er würde den Potterbengel beobachten, wozu war er sonst so ein erfolgreicher Spion?

Die leise Stimme, die ihm in seinen Hinterkopf zuflüsterte, dass er bisher nichts bemerkt hatte, ignorierte er gekonnt.


	7. Chapter 7

Die magische Uhr im Wohnzimmer von Salazar Slytherins Wohnung zeigte inzwischen an, dass es nur noch eine Stunde bis zum Abendessen war.

Noch immer saßen die Freunde zusammen, tranken Tee, knabberten Sandwiches von Dobby und drei von ihnen hatten immer noch mit den Informationen zu kämpfen, die Harry, Salazar und Godric ihnen gegeben hatten. Auch wenn das Ansehen von Freds und Georges Video-Erinnermich und damit einem pinkhaarigen Malfoy, die angespannte Stimmung aufgelockert hatte.

"Also fassen wir nochmal zusammen", sagte Neville in diesem Moment, erhob sich und begann unruhig auf und ab zu laufen. "Erstens, dies war die Wohnung von Salazar Slytherin. Zweitens, du bist der Nachfahre zwei der vier Schulgründer und hast diese Wohnung quasi, geerbt. Damit rein theoretisch auch das Schloss. Drittens, Gryffindor Blut ist stärker in dir vertreten als Slytherin. Also Charakterlich, magisch eher Slytherin, falls ich es richtig verstanden habe. Viertens .."

"Viertens: Warum hast du uns nicht schon vorher eingeweiht?", unterbrach Fred den braunhaarigen Gryffindor.

"Fünftens: Das war doch garantiert nicht alles", stellte George mit verschränkten Armen fest.

Harry fühlte sich müde. Unglaublich müde. Nicht mal das Trimagische Turnier hatte ihn so erschöpft. Das ganze Reden hatte seinen Hals ausgetrocknet und weder Wasser noch Tee vermochten es zu verbessern. Doch all die Erklärungen waren notwendig gewesen, auch das zeigen des Stammbaumes Salazars und Godrics im Arbeitszimmer.

Er war wirklich der Freak, den ihn seine Verwandten immer schimpften. Inzwischen konnte er es vollkommen nachvollziehen. In seinen Augen war er nichts anderes als ein Ergebnis von wiederkehrendem Inzest, Affären und arrangierten Ehen. Es wunderte ihn eher, dass er kein Squip war oder zwei Köpfe hatte. Stattdessen waren bei ihm die magischen Gene von Slytherin und Gryffindor erwacht. Ja, er rief wirklich immer laut 'HIER!', wenn es Absurditäten im Sonderangebot gab.

Mit ächzenden Knochen erhob er sich vom weichen Teppich, auf dem er die meiste Zeit gesessen hatte. Stumm nickte er und räusperte sich.

"Bevor ihr den Rest erfahrt, beherrscht ihr den 'Finite'?"

Als er das verdutzte Nicken der Anderen sah, atmete er tief aus, zog sich Pullover und T-Shirt über den Kopf und begann seine Hose aufzuknöpfen.

"Kumpel, nichts gegen dich ... aber was wird das?", brach George das Schweigen als erster, während Neville sich die Hände vor die Augen legte und Fred einfach nur perplex starrte.

"Das werdet ihr gleich sehen", gab Harry schmunzelnd zurück, schlüpfte aus Hose und Socken und drehte sich zu den Bildern um.

"Wollt ihr wieder wetten?", wollte er feixend wissen, was sofort zu "Diesmal schafft er es" und "Ich halte dagegen, er ist nicht konzentriert genug", sowie einem patzigen "Du wirst schon sehen, Schlange" führte.

Nur in Boxershort bekleidet, schloss Harry die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf seine Atmung. Tief bis in den Bauch einatmen, kurz die Luft anhalten, langsam wieder ausatmen. Dreimal vollzog er diese Entspannungstechnik, bis er merkte dass der Stress langsam aus seinem Körper wich. Erst dann erstellte er sich ein Bild im Kopf, konzentrierte seine Magie und formte sie nach seinem Willen. Dieses Mal würde es klappen, er wusste es einfach.

Als er die Vorbereitungen getroffen hatte, ließ er die Magie mit einem gedachten 'Jetzt' frei, und spürte sofort eine Veränderung. Sein Körper schien zu brennen, die Knochen verschoben sich und Harry ließ sich stöhnend auf alle Viere fallen. Er spürte wie seine Beine sich verkürzten, sein Gesicht sich verzehrte und ja, er spürte wie ihm Fell wuchs. Ein wirklich komisches, kitzelndes Gefühl. Noch einmal spürte er eine Welle des leichten Schmerzes über sich rollen, als ihm auch ein Schwanz wuchs, ehe es so schnell vorbei war, wie es begonnen hatte. Als er nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit die Augen öffnete, wusste er, es hatte geklappt. ENDLICH! Am liebsten wäre er seine Vorfahren um den Hals gefallen, wäre ihre Hilfe nicht gewesen, hätte er es niemals geschafft!

"Na siehst du, Sal, er hat es geschafft!", rief Godric in diesem Moment begeistert aus, was den Angesprochenen nur zum Schnauben brachte.

"Ha … Harry?", sprach ihn Neville unsicher an.

Sofort ließ er sich auf seinen Hintern plumpsen, legte den Kopf schief und wedelte behutsam mit seinem Schwanz. Tat er doch oder? Vorsichtig linste er nach hinten und war erleichtert. Das zusätzliche Körperteil war wirklich gewöhnungsbedürftig.

Er gab ein leises Fiepen von sich, was Neville aus seiner Starre zu lösen schien und nun langsam auf ihn zu kam.

"Bist du es wirklich … Harry?", fragte der Junge erstaunt und streckte seine Hand zögerlich aus.

Harry konnte die Zurückhaltung nur zu gut verstehen und ebenso, dass die Zwillinge sich immer wieder die Augen rieben. Bei Merlin, so oft sprachlos hatte er die beiden noch nie erlebt! Aber wann sah man schon seinen langjährigen Kumpel und im nächsten Moment einen Wolf. Einen tiefschwarzen Wolf mit leuchtend grünen Augen und einer weißen Blässe. Auch wenn er ein junger Wolf war.

"DU BIST EIN ANIMAGUS!", riefen die Zwillinge in diesem Moment aus. In einer Bewegung waren beide von der Couch gesprungen und hatten sich ebenfalls vor Harry gehockt.

"Glückwunsch zum Feststellen des Offensichtlichen", schnarrte der Slytherin von oben.

Harry leckte jedem der Drei behutsam über die hingehaltenen Hände, ehe er aufsprang und um sie herum hüpfte. In dieser Gestalt war er frei. Keiner außerhalb dieses Raumes wusste wer der Wolf war. Was allerdings noch viel schöner für Harry war, niemand konnte in seinen Kopf eindringen. Nicht mal Tom. Hier hatte er seine Ruhe und konnte tun, wonach ihm halt war. Übermütig zwickte er Fred in den Hintern und als dieser aufjaulte, gab er ein bellendes Geräusch von sich und raste davon. Verfolgt von drei lachenden Gryffindors.

Eine ganze Zeit lang balgte er mit den Anderen, bis er schließlich mit dem Kopf auf Nevilles Oberschenkel ruhend, wieder im Wohnzimmer entspannte.

Die Uhr plärrte "Noch eine Stunde bis zur Nachtruhe", was Harry zusammenzucken ließ. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, etwas vergessen zu haben.

Wenn er könnte würde er für immer hier bleiben. Ein lautes knurren von Nevilles Magen, holte ihn aus seinem sehnsüchtigen Gedanken. Mit einem leisen grollen richtete er sich auf und konzentrierte sich darauf wieder zurück zu morphen. Doch sein Unterbewusstsein blockierte ihn. War der Spaß und die Ruhe doch einfach viel zu angenehm.

"Einer von euch wird ihm helfen müssen, er steht sich selbst im Weg", kam es trocken von dem Slytherin, der anscheinend sein Problem bemerkt hatte.

Schnell zog Neville seinen Zauberstab und beendete mit einem 'Finite' Harrys missliche Lage.

"Danke", murmelte der Potter geknickt und zupfte an einem Flusen auf dem Teppich.

"Bruder, wie gesagt, nichts gegen dich, aber …"

"... zieh dich bitte an", kam es kichernd von den Zwillingen, ehe Harry mit seiner Kleidung beworfen wurde.

Nachdem Harry sich angezogen und den Drei das Versprechen abgenommen hatte, nichts was sie heute erfahren hatten an andere zu plaudern, machten sie sich auf den Weg in den Gryffindortum. Das Letzte was sie gebrauchen konnten, war nach der Ausgangssperre erwischt zu werden.

Dieses Mal nahm Harry einen anderen Weg, einer der sie nahe an das Ziel bringen würde.

Kurz bevor er die unscheinbare Tür öffnete, zog er die Karte der Rumtreiber hervor und richtete seinen Zauberstab darauf. "Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin!", woraufhin der vertraute Lageplan Hogwarts, sowie allerlei beschriftete Punkte auftauchten.

Die meisten waren, wie Harry feststellte, in den Gemeinschaftsräumen. Nur einzelne Punkte streiften noch durch die Flure. 'Draco Malfoy' in Begleitung von 'Vincent Crabbe' und 'Gregory Goyle', waren drei davon. Diese nervigen Kellerasseln patrouillierten auch noch ganz in ihrer Nähe.

Und da fiel es ihm siedendheiß ein, was er vollkommen verdrängt hatte.

"Oh SCHEIßE!", rief er aus, ließ die Karte fallen und schlug die Hände vor sein Gesicht.

"Hmm?"

"Harry, alles gut?"

"Du siehst etwas blass aus!"

Fluchend massierte er sich die Schläfen. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. Er hatte es vollkommen vergessen. Oh bei Merlins Bart, das würde Ärger geben. MÄCHTIG Ärger. Bei weitem schlimmer als alles was vorher war, gerade nach den letzten Ereignissen. Himmel, eigentlich konnte er sich doch gleich ein Grab schaufeln!

Frustriert, wütend auf sich selbst und auch etwas panisch, riss er sich an seinen Haaren. Erst Hände die ihn entschlossen ergriffen und innehalten ließen, stoppten seine aufkeimende Panikattacke.

"Was …?"

"Snape. Ich habe die Stunde bei ihm heute Abend vollkommen vergessen", sagte er leise und er musste gar nicht aufsehen um die entsetzten und mitleidigen Blicke seiner Freunde zu sehen. Das scharfe einziehen von Luft und leises Quieken, war genug. Himmel, er war sowas von am Arsch, wie die Muggel so schön zu sagen pflegten. "War nett euch kennengelernt zu haben", sagte er sarkastisch, löste sich aus dem Griff und hob die Karte auf. Wenigstens waren die Flure nun leer in dieser Ecke des Schlosses.

Als sie schließlich leise den Gemeinschaftsraum betraten, wäre Harry beinahe in Neville reingestolpert. War dieser doch, wie zur Säule erstarrt, im Eingangsbereich stehen geblieben.

"Neville … was?", wollte Harry wissen und folgte mit seinem Blick dem ausgestreckten Finger seines Freundes. Auf dem Sessel vor dem Kamin saß Hermine. Anscheinend hatte sie gelesen und war dabei eingeschlafen. Halb sitzend und halb liegend lümmelte sie auf dem Sessel, das Buch auf ihrem Bauch liegend, den Kopf überstreckt an das Polster gelehnt. Ein leises Schnarchen war zu hören.

Lächelnd trat Harry auf seine beste Freundin zu, nachdem er die Anderen überredete hatte ins Bett zu gehen. "Hermine … Mine, wach auf", sagte er leise und berührte das Mädchen an der Schulter.

Ein Grummeln war zu hören und das Mädchen kuschelte sich tiefer in das Polster.

"Mine … ach was solls", schulterzuckend nahm er das Buch von ihrem Bauch, trat richtig vor den Sessel und nahm das Mädchen auf den Arm. Hier liegen lassen, kam für ihn nicht in Frage. Morgen hatte sie sonst grausige Nacken- und Rückenschmerzen. Trotz allem war sie seine beste Freundin, hatte sie sich doch nie auf eine Seite geschlagen. Harry tat das Mädchen eigentlich sogar leid. Ihre beiden besten Freunde hatten sich, seit so langer Zeit schon, immer wieder in den Haaren und sie stand immer zwischen den Stühlen.

Als er auf die Treppe der Schlafräume für die Mädchen zu ging, prallte er gegen eine unsichtbare Wand. Ein Schutzzauber der verhinderte, dass die Jungs in die Mädchenräume gelangen konnten, wie er vermutete. Verunsichert was er nun tun sollte, entschied er sich einfach Hermine mit zu sich in den Schlafraum zu nehmen. Dass die Mädchen zu den Jungs konnten, hatte Hermines früh Morgendliches auftauchen dort, schon oft bewiesen.

Wieder eine der vielen unlogischen Dinge in diesem Schloss.

Leise schlich er in den Schlafraum, legte stablos einen Stillezauber über sich und Hermine und legte diese auf sein Bett. Schnell zog er ihr noch die Schuhe aus, ehe er die Decke über die immer noch schlummernde Hermine legte und sie sanft auf die Stirn küsste. Ja, er liebte dieses wandelnde Lexikon wie eine Schwester und es würde ihm das Herz brechen, sollte sie sich jemals von ihm abwenden, doch er wollte sie niemals beeinflussen wem sie glauben sollte.

Mit seinem Pyjama bewaffnet betrat er das Badezimmer und rief nach Dobby.

"Master haben gerufen", quiekte auch schon der Elf in seinem Rücken. "Hatte Master einen schönen Tag?"

"Danke Dobby, hatte ich. Kannst du mir noch ein Kissen und eine Decke organisieren. Mein Bett ist belegt mit einer tief schlafenden Hermine und ich werde wohl unten schlafen."

Er sah, wie der Elf ihn für einen Moment komisch ansah.

"Es ist nicht wie du denkst. Hermine ist im Gemeinschaftsraum eingeschlafen und ich habe sie nicht wach bekommen. Ich komme aber nicht in den Mädchentrakt."

Sofort hellte sich Dobbys Gesicht auf. "Das ist kein Problem Master, Dobby kann die Dame hinüberbringen. Wir Hauselfen können überall hin."

"Ok, dann mach das. Das erspart mir Geschrei am Morgen", gab Harry schmunzelnd zurück. Bevor Dobby aus dem Raum wuselte, drehte er sich noch einmal zu Harry zurück.

"Master wurde von Professor Snape gesucht. Der Professor hat einen Brief für Master Harry da gelassen." Damit verschwand der Elf und kurz darauf hörte er ein leises Plopp, als Dobby Hermine in ihr Bett brachte.

Mit einem unheilvollem Gefühl, schlüpfte Harry in sein Bett und griff nach dem Brief, der auf seinem Schreibtisch lag.

Mit zitternden Händen brach er das Siegel und las die wenigen Zeilen.

' _Mr Potter,_

 _da Sie es wieder einmal nicht für wichtig halten pünktlich aufzutauchen, teile ich Ihnen auf diesem Weg mit, dass ihre Nachhilfestunde verschoben wird._

 _Professor '_

Ein hysterisches Kichern verließ Harrys Kehle. Harry hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er die Luft angehalten hatte.

Manchmal hatte auch er einfach nur mehr Glück als Verstand. Obwohl, wann überwog das reine Glück im Unglück bei ihm eigentlich nicht? Mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen, schlief er ein. Blockierte Tom, der wieder einmal versuchte ihn zu erreichen, doch heute verschloss er seinen Geist vor dem Einschlafen felsenfest.


End file.
